tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
T.A.D.U.K.O.O. I.S. T.H.E. G.R.E.A.T.E.S.T. P.E.R.S.O.N. W.H.O. E.V.E.R. L.I.V.E.D. v.0.0.2.0 History
The goal of v.0.0.2.0 was to make the Options and Pause menus and to fix certain bugs that had arisen from v.0.0.1.0. v.0.0.1.1R46 * Player now faces left when reset in bedroom every time. ** Also player now faces right when reset in test level every time. * Now 10 hearts appear at the top of the screen to show health. ** Health string moved back into debug. v.0.0.1.2R47 * Text now cancels other text. ** This fixes Issue # 7. v.0.0.1.3R48 * Added Options Menu. ** Shows Bedroom scene with player standing and no spasms. v.0.0.1.4R49 * Removed extra stuff in options menu that was left over from main menu being copied. ** Now 2 possible "button" selections, resolution and save. ** Resolution does nothing but move the arrow up there. * Changed "Tadukoo Inc." to "Copyright © 2014 by Logan Ferree" ** Tadukoo Inc. requires me to have an incorporated business. ** Copyright © 2014 by Logan Ferree is the correct copyright notice to have. * Fullscreen is now an option in config.properties. * Changed resolution to be based off of my laptop's resolution (1366x768, 16:9 ratio) * Made changes to the options menu. ** Added switch between 1366x768 and 1280x720 resolution *** Changes bedroom display in options menu. *** Sprites change size now with scaleX and scaleY. * Test level is currently broken due to scaling changes, except in 1366x768. * Supported Resolutions are: ** 8192x4608, 4096x2304, 3840x2160, 2560x1440, 2048x1152, 1920x1080, 1600x900, 1366x768, 1280x720, 1024x576, and 854x480. * Introduced issue of test level being very broken in different resolutions (Issue # 9) * Introduced issue of closet changing to normal sprite size when open. (Issue # 10) * "Fixed" Issue # 8 of door being stretched. v.0.0.1.5R50 * Fixed Issue # 10 of closet door changing to normal sprite size when open. * Renamed Chapter 1 to Prologue. * Successfully created config.properties that saves outside of jar. ** Got resolution to work with config file. *** Loads resolution in Framework, if not found, sets to highest possible with computer's resolution. * Made changes to Options Menu. ** Now temporarily changes settings. *** Can be cancelled by pressing escape. *** Only change if you choose save. ** Changed resolution to show as "Change Resolution". ** Exit button and resolution disappear if something is being changed. ** Now all resolutions are available in the options. v.0.0.1.6R51 * Made Options Menu changes. ** "Change Resolution" now changes size and position with different resolutions. ** When changing resolution, resolution is now pictures of the value. ** Added changing between fullscreen and windowed mode. ** When changing between fullscreen and windowed mode or changing resolution, it says that a restart may be required. * Windowed mode now gets the resolution from the config file. v.0.0.1.7R52 * Made Options Menu changes. ** "Fullscreen" changed to "Set Fullscreen". ** Now windowed and fullscreen appear when changing between them. ** Now checks fullscreen value in Main to see if it gets changed in the options. (For use in saying if it needs restarted). ** Offsetting basics are there (nothing can be set though). * The debug combination is now set so that all the keys must be pressed at once rather than in a sequence. * Prologue image is now in the game (unused though). v.0.0.1.8R53 * Title now scales with the scaling system. * Made Options Menu changes. ** Can now set offsetXType to left, center, or right. ** Can now set offsetYType to top, center, or bottom. v.0.0.1.9R54 * Created healthOffsetX and healthOffsetY. ** Will be used to change positioning of health. * Made Options Menu changes. ** Can now move health into one of six positions. (top/bottom and left/center/right) * The main menu is now scaled and off-setted like the title, options, and game. v.0.0.1.10R55 * ~30 minutes (~4:50 - 5:20 PM, Sat. Dec. 20, 2014) * Added "Move Mood" to the Options Menu. v.0.0.1.11R56 * 3 minutes (5:38 - 5:41 PM, Sat. Dec. 20, 2014) * Test level removed. v.0.0.1.12R57 * ~25 minutes (~8:00 - ~8:25 PM, Sat. Dec. 20, 2014) * "Prologue: Plotting Your Revenge" now appears on the lower left. * Drawing Game Over is now done by the Game class and no others. * Unknown Time (Sun. Dec. 21, 2014) * "Part 1: Getting Up" now appears on the lower center. * 5 minutes (12:55 - 1:00 PM, Mon. Dec. 22, 2014) * "Bedroom" now appears at the top center. v.0.0.1.13R58 * ~1 hour 20 minutes (~1:30 - ~2:00 PM, ~3:15 - ~3:25, and ~3:35 - ~4:15 PM, Mon. Dec. 22, 2014) * Added moving chapter, section, and location to the Options Menu. v.0.0.1.14R59 * ~25 minutes (~8:55 - 9:20 PM, Mon. Dec. 22, 2014) * Added jumping sprites (includes left and right and spasm sprites) v.0.0.1.15R60 * 29 minutes (12:41 - 1:00 and 1:05 - 1:15 PM, Tues. Dec. 23, 2014) * Animated the player's walking. v.0.0.1.16R61 * ~20 minutes (~1:30 - 1:50 PM, Tues. Dec. 23, 2014) * Made it so an E appears above the player's head if in front of an interact-able object. v.0.0.2.0R62 * 46 minutes (6:10 - 6:17 PM 6:21 - 7:00 PM, Tues. Dec. 23, 2014) * Created the pause menu. Category:T.A.D.U.K.O.O. I.S. T.H.E. G.R.E.A.T.E.S.T. P.E.R.S.O.N. W.H.O. E.V.E.R. L.I.V.E.D.